Oficially My WorstBest Day Ever
by XxBatgirl-RobinxX
Summary: Okay, so just a few one shots on our favorite speedster. You can send in requests on what you think his worst or best day ever would be like. Keep it T and it can be in the first season or second. First chapter is worst day ever and in the first season. REVIEW OR GIR WON'T GET HIS TACOS!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have a few stories out there, but they aren't getting anywhere. Plus, this has been in my mind for weeks on end. I will continue to update my other stories but hey, I can't stand the even number of stories I have anyways. So make sure to give lots of love here! It's about Wally West always having the worst or best day of his life. Just a lot of one shots around those to statements. Hahaha. **

I was officially having the worst day of my life. This morning, I woke up to Linkin Park screaming in my ear at five in the morning. Not that I hate Linkin Park, if I did, I would not have it as a ring tone. But it is kind of intense. After shaking my head around that I stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, West," I told myself. I got up and staggered to my bathroom. I turned on the shower water and sat back waiting for it to warm up. I came back out and grabbed some clothes. As I came back to the bathroom, the water is **still** cold. _Dad must have forgotten to pay the heating bill. _I stepped in anyways, ignoring the coldness I felt on my back. It just stung. I tried to hurry up, but the cold water slowed down my movements.

That's when I dropped my bar of soap and I bent down to pick it up. But the cold water slipped into my green eyes and I was blinded. I tried to wipe them, but they kept getting more irritated. I stepped forward, reaching for a towel. I tripped on the bar of soap and fell back, my head catching the corner of the tub. I hissed in pain, and I quickly turned off the water. I looked around for lost blood and saw none. _Great._

"Nice going," I scolded myself. I winced as I came out of the tub. I rubbed my head softly, silently cursing at myself. When I walked by the mirror, I stopped to check myself. Other than my red eyes and purple forming around my left side I looked normal enough. I dried myself and started putting my clothes on. _Well, I am just having the best morning ever. _I started brushing my teeth, but of course I had to use the toilet.

Big mistake. I had an issue trying to get my pants of since the top part was wet. I struggled and I finally got them open, but the toothbrush I had in my mouth had fallen out, and into the toilet I was currently using. I groaned, but I didn't want to fish them out. I looked for some gloves under the sink. There was one pair under. The **pink **and **flowery **one my mother uses to clean accidents. I slipped them on and got my toothbrush out. I immediately put my Flash toothbrush into the trash.

I came out of the bathroom and down the hall. I stopped by my parents' room, wondering if they had already gone to work. They had. That did not help my cause, because I forgot to have them sign a permission slip for a lecture today in science. I sighed and slipped down stairs, taking a look at the clock. I figured I had enough time to eat a quick breakfast and leave for school. I took out cereal, a bowl and spoon and some milk in record time. Actually, I had already beaten the record, not officially though. I put the fine meal together and sat back, eating slowly. I gagged and pushed my bowl aside after one taste. The milk had gone rotten. In that one moment I got so frustrated that I just grabbed my book bag and left.

I said hi to the mail man like I always do on the walk to the bus stop. He, being a deaf man, didn't even acknowledge me. However, the neighborhood cats did when I tried to hurry to the bus stop and tripped in my neighbor's trashcan. The lid opened and all the trash fell out. The neighbor came out and beckoned me to clean it.

"Okay Mr. Williams," I stated. I hoped that he would leave so I could use my speed to do it in point two seconds flat, but of course he stood there by the door and _watched _me do it. _Can't this guy get a life? _I put the last banana peel back in the trash and I closed the lid. I continued my journey.

School that day was fine, except the part where my gym teacher made us play dodge ball. I like dodge ball, I really do, but the teams are always unfair to be with. The teacher always makes it against the jocks and then the wimps. I was always on the wimpy team. I had tried to move out the way, and I did fine until the ending. That's when my luck ran out and a dodge ball came and hit me straight in the face. I fell to the ground and the others laughed. I growled and stood up, going to the locker room to change clothes.

Then in science class, because I didn't get the note signed, my teacher had me leave and made me fill in the Periodic table. I knew it by heart, and decided to sneak a book with me. The teacher ended up seeing me and took the book.

"Just get it done, Wallace," The old man beckoned, his large face getting angry. I chuckled and gave him a wink.

"Potassium!" I expected at least a chuckle. The joke was a classic! Potassium on the Periodic table is a K! Instead he growled and shoved me out. I slipped away, hoping that one day he would retire and I could get a cool young pretty girl science teacher. I went to a different classroom to fill out the sheet. I finished about thirty minutes early. So, I pushed aside the work, and listened to what the other class's lecture was about. I sat there, taking notes on the back of the paper until my bell rang.

I got back on the bus and we rode away. When we came back to my neighborhood, a few kids came out with me, than they walked away. I frowned and ran home. It didn't take me more than ten seconds. I smirked and pushed my house's front door open. I called for my parents, but they still weren't home. I shrugged and went to the kitchen, getting myself something to drink. I decided on some flat soda. I went to my room to work on my endless mountain of homework for the day.

I was in the middle of my Algebra 2 homework when my cell phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" I heard muffling on the other side. I checked the caller ID and it was Artemis. I called her name and then all I heard was screaming. That was all I needed before I got up and quickly changed into my Kidflash costume. _Artemis is in trouble! _I ran all the way to the cave, ignoring the Zeta-Tubes completely. I came by to the bay doors. I saw the Batman's jet inside, next to the Bio-ship. I cursed to myself and headed for the living area of the entire mountain.

WOAH! It looked like a tornado flew through here and dropped off Todo's droppings. "What happened in here?" I asked, taking off my mask and scanning the room. Batman was yelling at the rest of the team.

"Your friends thought it would be a good idea to have ice cream and a Just Dance workout. Clean up," Batman left. I was just about to say I didn't do this but Batman came and turned to me, glaring at me. I sighed and grabbed a wet paper towel; I started on the brown and sticky wall. It wouldn't come off. Then, Robin turned on some music. It was the exact same song that came from my alarm this morning. _Curse you __**Bleed it Out**__!_

**Okay haha, That was so much fun to do! So leave a review and tell me what you want to happen. Okay bye!**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so this is Wally's best day. Thanks for the reviews and the future ones to come. I am really grateful! And p.s. I am never going to kill him, I love him too much. And don't forget that you can leave me a request to do. Even if you want to give me a song and I will come up with the plot and put the lyrics in it. I don't care. Well, here we go. **

_Ugh, I hate history homework. Why do we even learn history? What is so great about it? It's so boring and I can never think about what to write. Dumb teacher. How the hell are you supposed to make a story for Paul Revere? It's cruel and unusual punishment. _I thought bitterly from my room in the mountain. I bent down to see my carpet beneath the desk and found that from me tapping in the same place, I had burned through the carpet and was pressing against the concrete underneath. Uncle Barry is going to kill me. I stopped tapping my foot, and instead resorted to chewing at the end of my pencil as I thought of a good plot for a story. I heard a knock at my door and I groaned. I ran my fingers quickly through my dark red hair and pushed my chair back, zooming to my door. I opened it and Artemis was standing there, holding a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies.

"Come in," I let her in, stealing a cookie and eating it with a smirk on my face. She turned around and smiled at me, putting the plate of cookies on my desk. She walked up to me and gave me a giant bear hug. _Her hair smells like flowers. _I chuckled at the thought and hugged her tighter before releasing her. She looked into my green eyes and pouted.

"What's wrong? I brought you chocolate chip cookies, your favorite, and they aren't burnt." She stated, crossing her arms. I walked back to my desk and picked up my pencil. Artemis came and the fifteen year old girl sat on the edge of my desk. She had a frown on her face and she started playing with my hair.

"Arty, I really need to do this Social Studies homework, or I might fail Mr. Thomas's class," I explained. She stood up and peered over my blank paper, as if reading it. She picked up a cookie and bit it, still pretending to read it. She pointed to one spot on the paper and said 'ah.'

"The problem is, you don't have anything on your paper," She stated with a smile. I did a fake and sarcastic laugh, peering down back at the blank lined paper.

"Help me; you are good in Social Studies. I have to make a fake story on Paul Revere before his life as a 'hero'," I explained. My girlfriend smirked and took my pencil and started scribbling on my paper. _Was she going to do my homework? Sweet! _I ate another cookie happily and tried to read what Artemis put on the paper, but she was covering it. She was finally done and handed me the paper. I brought it to my nose and started reading it. _What the heck? _

_**Paul Revere sat at his desk at home, thinking. He was stuck and didn't know what to do. He hung his head in agony on the desk in front of him and sighed. Paul Revere needed help. Just as he was about to call it a night and head to bed, he heard a knock at his door. Sighing, the man swiftly came to the door and opened it. There stood his wife, with a batch of cookies in her hands. Paul Revere looked at the snack and let the love of his life in. He stole a cookie and went back to his desk to write. His wife, Athena, walked behind him, peering over his work. He had nothing. **_

"_**What's wrong, love?" She asked. Paul Revere took another cookie. He ate it grumpily and ignored her. "Need an interesting piece to write about? Here, let me see the quill." Athena took the quill and started to write happily, not letting her husband see. Finally she was done and gave her husband the parchment. He read it. Half way reading he reached for another cookie, but found an empty plate. Athena took the last cookie and wrote that she was not at all sorry and that he needed to change because the red coats were coming. He stood up quickly, knocking the chair over and running to his closet. **_

"WOW! Hey where's my last cookie?" I asked after reading it. My room was empty and I was the only one left in the room. I glanced and saw the cookie plate was away and my costume was laying on my bed. "Oh that was her way of telling me we had a mission. Wait. Didn't Paul Revere make it perfectly? I AM GOING TO ROCK THIS MISSION!" I yelled, turning around like a tornado, getting all the pieces of my costumes on. I ran out and to the mission. I saw Artemis and she had a smear of chocolate on her lip. _I am getting that cookie. _I rushed to her and picked her up. I kissed her, getting the last taste of the cookie.

"Liked the story?" She asked, purring into my ear. I smiled and kissed her cheek, putting her back down.

"Best day of my life," I stated with a huge smile.

"No. It's the best day of your life _so _far.(1)"

**(1)Okay, Alfred's cookies to whoever figures it out!**

**Please read and review and send me requests!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love the reviews, and I would enjoy even more! :D So, here we go! Chapter 3! This is going to be a best day.**

"Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" I shouted in delight, speeding around the cave, trying to get away from Artemis. The team decided to play infected, and so far, Artemis was the only one infected. Or, she was the only one wearing a red rubber band around their wrist claiming to be infected. I stopped for a second and glanced around, trying to spot Artemis. She was nowhere to be found. I snuggled against the back wall behind the television. She wouldn't see me here. No one would. I peered out from the side. Miss Martian came in squealing.

"Somebody help!" She flew in and out of the room, Artemis trying to make a grab for her red hair. I caught my breath and snuggled back in, closing my eyes tightly. I did not want to be the first person out. A door slammed, and I could only assume that it was from Artemis chasing the Martian. I opened my eyes, letting the green orbs take a look at the scenery. The living room was empty; quiet.

"You know, I can hear you breathing, you breath loud," I wanted to scream, but I couldn't find my voice. I turned around, after practically jumping four feet in the air. Robin, the famous Boy Wonder, was hanging upside down from a wire, almost like Spiderman. I put my hand over my heart on my chest.

"Shut up, you scared me. Where are you hiding? In the rafters?" I asked him, more quietly than he had spoken to me. He smirked, and pressed a button on the line. The line went back up slowly, making a quiet _zzzt. _I glanced up, trying to spot my best friend. He was indeed in the rafters. However, he was so high up, that he passed the lights. He was sitting on top in the dark. The beam he was on didn't show, and he looked like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. The only visible things you could see on him being his smirk and the whites of his eyes. I brought my chin down, knowing that when I look up, people in front of me could see my dark red hair.

Miss Martian floated back in the living room, not running away from anybody. "Guys, I just remembered I made cookies!" She sang. I was about to get up but I kept my ground. As she entered the kitchen, swaying her arms, I got a Flash of red from her wrist. The rubber band. I gulped and glanced up, not moving my head. Robin noticed too. The young bird closed his eyes and his lips. He disappeared, like the Cheshire Cat. The Martian floated back into the room, sighing. "I guess I didn't trick anybody," and then she sat down on the couch. I thought I was done for. My heart was beating so fast, even I could hear it. Thankfully, science was on my side, letting my super-fast heart not be heard.

That's when I saw it, a rustle behind the curtain. Somebody was there. What if they were infected? What if they heard me and Robin talk? If they did, they knew where I was hiding. I sucked my breath in. Miss Martian looked at the curtain for a swift second, upon hearing it rustle again. She walked up to it. _Now is my chance. _And I bolted away from the television. I ran in the hallway and at the end of it, I saw Artemis pulling Aqualad along. He had a red rubber band too. I turned on my feet and went into the restroom, silently closing the door. I turned off the light, and went between the toilet and the counter for the sink. I never hid here before, so I didn't know my limits of space. Artemis and Aqualad walked straight past the door, not seeing my stunt. _If Artemis got Aqualad from this side of the mountain, and Miss Martian was caught beforehand, and Robin was in the rafters, that means the person hiding behind the curtains was Superboy. _

_Superboy was caught. And Superboy saw Robin and I. I am safe, because I moved, but Robin isn't. _I heard a giggle, and I assumed that was Robin being found. _That means I win! I was the last to get caught! _I would cheer when they called this off, or after ten minutes when the last person was found. I smiled to myself, and I let myself close my eyes and sigh happily. I ran my fingers through my auburn locks. _Yea buddy! _There was a noise by the door and I stiffened up. I brought myself as far back from the open as I could. The door opened, and the light was turned on. Aqualad walked right past me and the toilet and kept walking. I shifted directions, so when he walked back he wouldn't see me. He came back and passed me, and I switched directions once more. He looked back, before turning off the light and closing the door.

"I am afraid Wallace is not inside. My apologies, team," Aqualad stated and the group sighed walking away. _WOOHOO! I don't know how but I tricked them! _

**This has to be my favorite chapter so far! Well, review and favorite for this story to stay alive!**

**:D**


End file.
